Tekken Ball Z: Soul Edge saga
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Part 3 of TBZ. 6 years have past since Quan-Chi fell. A family reunion becomes a fight for the earth as an ancient evil reclaims soul edge how will Jin defeat that which has been slaying his kind since before he was born? And who are the Latem Reppoc? R
1. 48 Family reunion

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soul calibre_

_Final Fantasy 7_

_**Family reunion**_

_**AN: Welcome to the third instalment out of twelve of the Tekken ball Z series, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think**_

"Jin!" Jay called as she walked up the stairs and walked into her bedroom where her husband was currently dressing into a black suit in front of a television which was showing the afternoon news

"Hey. Is Jon ready?" Jin asked as he turned to his five month pregnant wife

"Yeah" Jay replied before turning her attention towards the TV

"**In other news Dr Boskonovitch, a newly appointed scientist for The Mishima Zaibatsu's Energy research department says he may have finally found a power source to replace Mako energy, abandoned five years ago"**

"I need to stop by the office" Jin stated, "I shouldn't be too long"

Jin stood up from the bed and left the room. He walked down the hall and took the elevator to the top floor, 'Ding' the doors opened and Jin stepped out and walked down towards his office. As he opened the door the sound of a phone ringing rang through his ears. Instinctively Jin answered the gray wireless phone

"Hello" Jin said in a monotone voice

"**Yo!! Get some guys down here we just found a whole lot o' oil that ain' ever been touched**!" A strong voice yelled making Jin have to pull the phone back to prevent himself from going deaf in his right ear

"Sorry but can I ask who this is" Jin responded bringing the phone back to the right side of his face

"**Barrett Wallace! I' been workin on finding alternative fuels since Shinra went down"**

"Right, where are you?"

"**I'm near a small island between ol' Midgar an' north America"**

"Okay, I'll send a team down" Jin said as he hung up the phone before picking it back up again and dialling a single number

"**Hello"** a voice answered

"Get me the power department" Jin said

"**Right away sir"**

After several seconds, a deep voice responded through the phone, **"Hello"**

"Jin Kazama here"

"**Sir! How may I help?"**

"I need you to send a team out to build an oil rig"

"**Where about sir"**

"I'm not sure exactly, all I know is that it is somewhere between Midgar and North America

There was a momentary silence before the man responded, **"Okay, I'll see if I can get some scout choppers out there and find it"**

Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing alerted Jin and made him look up towards Jay who was now standing in the doorway

Jin Hung the phone up and Jay approached him

"This week I don't want you to do any work; I don't even want you thinking about work. This weak is going to be all about you, Jon and your parents okay"

"I know, I know" Jin insisted, I just needed to stop by to pick up a few things" Jin turned to his desk and picked up a folder, "He is my son, my blood runs through his veins, the Devil blood. I need to teach him about it"

Jin took a slip out of the folder and put it in his pocket before putting the folder back on his desk.

"He's waiting outside" Jay stated"

"Right" Jin turned to leave the room

"Jin" Jay called, Jin turned around and Jay forced her lips upon his. Jay's hand rose to Jin's cheek as his ran trough her dark hair. After several seconds they broke away

"See you in a week, have fun" Jay said

"See ya" Jin replied before he bent so his head was Jay's pregnant abdomen, "Be good while I'm away, okay" Jin said to his unborn child before standing and heading out the door and down the hall. Jin headed for the elevator, as he approached the silver, metallic doors he pressed the red button on the side. After a few seconds the doors opened and Jin stepped in, when he had entered the elevator Jin pushed another button labelled with a G and the doors closed. The elevator started and was quickly sent down the building however suddenly stopped at the thirty-second floor before the doors opened

"Oh. S-sorry sir" An employee in a lavender suit apologised, "I can wait if you"

"Forget it" Jin interrupted

"Thank you sir" The man happily replied as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor

The doors once again closed and the elevator shot down to the bottom floor undisturbed this time. When the doors opened the man in the lavender suit quickly walked out soon followed by Jin who walked through the main entrance

As Jin entered the court yard, a young boy around the age of five rushed at Jin

"Are we going now" The child asked excitedly

"Yes Jon, we're going" Jin replied

"Yeah!!" Jon exclaimed as he rushed of in front of a moving limo which just managed to stop in time before hitting him

"Damn it Jon! Pay attention to where you're going!" Jin scolded

"I-I'm sorry"

"Just pay attention to where you're going from now on" Jin replied as he looked down on his five year old child, "Come on, lets get going"

"Okay" Jon happily responded as he raced over to the limo and opened the door; once the door was opened Jon pulled himself up onto the seat.

Jin followed Jon into the limo and soon after it speed off. In practically no time at all the limo arrived at the Mishima island airport, the doors opened and the two passengers stepped out and walked towards the airport entrance. Once inside, Jin led Jon across the room to a doorway guarded by two soldiers, as they saw him approach they stepped aside and aloud the two to pass through.

The door led to a narrow hallway that stretched on for two minutes before another door appeared

"I want to open this one" Jon stated as he jumped to reach the door handle but missed by mere miller meters

Jin smirked before opening the door himself. Beyond the door lay an airfield with a plane ready for departure. Jon ran ahead of Jin and aboard the plane, soon after Jin arrived on board and took a seat at the front isle. It was going to be a boring flight; it would take a few hours to get to west city.

* * * *

"Is she ready?" The hooded man asked

"Yes Ronnie. I must say she has quite the physique" another man with the same hood replied

"Have you been having your way with the specimens again, Kerry?"

"You talk to much" A female in the same type of hood stated as she accessed a computer panel, at that moment a large tube containing a naked, pink haired women opened up and she fell out

"Now awaken, Crimson Lust"


	2. 49 The seven sins

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soul calibre_

_I have permission from Morbid333 to use Edgarrgh and the seven sins_

_Rated M for Language, adult themes, sexual references (Be warned, it's nothing big but the sexual references are a bit harsher then anything else in the story) and violence _

_**The seven sins**_

"_Is she ready?" The hooded man asked_

"_Yes Ronnie. I must say she has quite the physique" another man with the same hood replied_

"_Have you been having your way with the specimens again, Kerry?"_

"_You talk to much" A female in the same type of hood stated as she accessed a computer panel, at that moment a large tube containing a naked, pink haired women opened up and she fell out_

"_Now awaken, Crimson Lust"_

* * * *

"Where am I" The pink haired woman asked as she opened her eyes and reached out only to touch a cool and strange material unfamiliar to her, "Where am I?!" Crimson Lust banged at her strange and small prison.

"**Red alert. Subject's heart rate has increased dramatically"** A voice outside sounded

"Who is there" Crimson Lust called out before raising her left hand to bang against her prison once again. Suddenly she noticed something; there was some kind of needle attached to a cord in her arm, Crimson Lust quickly ripped it out. After that she covered her head with her arms and forced her body up through her prison. Crimson Lust let out a scream of agony as the material slashed at her flesh as other peaces forced their way half way into her body

"She's got glass in her!" a scientist shouted

"Who gives a fuck?! She's free!"

Crimson Lust pulled a piece of glass out of her shoulder before falling to the ground, cutting her leg on the broken glass in the process.

"Contain her!" A scientist screamed as his pairs charged at Crimson Lust with taser-sticks

Crimson Lust groaned as the men and women electrocuted her to the ground in the corner of the room

"Enough" The man who stayed back said, "Leave me with her. It is time for her reduction

"Yes sir" The scientists said together as they left the room

As soon as the door closed the man locked it, a lustful grin grew on his face as he took off his built before undoing his pants and removing his undergarments

"Like I said its time for your reduction. I'm supposed to teach you to kill Jin Kazama but I have a better use for you" The man suddenly jumped at Crimson Lust, "You're going to become my sex slave. You have been dead for over a thousand years; you're over due for a good fucking"

Crimson Lust turned her attention to the mans groan, "Is that it, pathetic" She stated with no emotion evident on her face or in her voice, "After a thousand years of death I expect a real man not a _little_ boy" Crimson Lust spotted a scalpel on the desk, She kicked him in the gut and reached for it

"W-what are you?! The man asked but stopped as Crimson Lust sliced his shoulder open dropping him to the ground and spilling blood to the ground

The blood had an effect over Crimson Lust; a lustful smirk grew on her face. She jumped on the man, a leg on either side of his waist

"Come on! I thought you were going to fuck me, isn't that what you said? Don't you want me anymore?"

"You're fucking insane!! Get off me you psycho bitch!!" The man screamed terrified

"What's wrong, isn't it fun being the victim?" Crimson Lust asked with mock sympathy before grabbing his ear and slicing it off, "Fuck me!"

The man let out a blood curdling scream Before Crimson Lust began once again slashing at him

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!!" Crimson Lust slashed the mans throat forcing blood to pump out all over her

As the blood ran down Crimson Lust's body so did her index finger. From her face down to her breasts, she continued down past her stomach to her waist

"Sir!" The door came crashing down and a Jack as will as the lab staff rushed in destroying Crimson Lust's momentary peace.

Crimson Lust got to her feet and the Jack charged only for its head to be grabbed by the pink haired young woman who smashed it to the ground, crushing it. Crimson Lust smirked wickedly as she charged and slit a woman's throat, she then turned the scalpel and lunged it through a mans eye and into his brain. After that Crimson Lust ripped the scalpel out of the mans eye socket and threw it into another mans forehead. A man grabbed Crimson Lust but she just elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose before grabbing the scalpel and forcing it into a woman's temple before pulling it out and throwing it at the last remaining mans heart

"Wasting my time" Crimson Lust spat as she walked out the now open doorway, suddenly her eyes widened at what she saw

"Edgarrgh? Greed? Sloth? Gluttony?" Crimson Lust approached the man in the middle tube.

He was a muscular man with long black hair that ran down his back. This was Edgarrgh one of the first wielders of soul edge and Crimson Lust's old general

"Where are the women?" Crimson Lust spat as she returned to the room before.

As she examined the room, Crimson Lust discovered two containers similar to that which she was in, each containing a woman familiar to Crimson Lust. Quickly Crimson Lust pushed the cases off each container and smashed them on the ground

"Wake up you bitches!" Crimson Lust shouted

"Get fucked whore" The red haired girl spat as she jumped to the ground, "Where are our cloths?!"

"Forget our cloths, where the hell is our weapons?" the third woman asked

"What's wrong Pride, can't you fight on your own" the woman from before stated

"I'm good enough to kick your sorry ass Envy" Pride replied

"Any time bitch, any time"

"Would you two shut up, your constant nagging really pisses me off" Crimson Lust spat

"Who died and made you general?" Pride snapped, "Last I remember Edgarrgh was the one fighting Leon and" Suddenly, Pride's eyes widened, "Then, what happened then. Lust, how did we get here?"

"The hell should I know" Crimson Lust replied as she approached a door and opened it to reveal ancient and familiar looking weapons and other equipment, "_Bull's-eye_" Crimson Lust stated in her mind as she turned to the other naked women in the room, "All that matters to me is bringing the general back"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Envy asked

"Simple" Crimson Lust smirked, "All we need is Soul edge


	3. 50 Family reunion part 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Family reunion (part 2)**_

_Jin smirked before opening the door himself. Beyond the door lay an airfield with a plane ready for departure. Jon ran ahead of Jin and aboard the plane, soon after Jin arrived on board and took a seat at the front isle. It was going to be a boring flight; it would take a few hours to get to west city._

* * * *

When the airplane landed at the west city airport nigh had fallen, however the city lights made it more then bright enough to move around the city safely. Once outside of the airport Jin pulled out a Mobil phone and dialled a number. The phone rang several times before someone answered

"West city taxi service, how my we help"

"I need a taxi to come by the airport" Jin stated

"Very well, we'll send a car over right away" The phone line was cut off and Jin placed the phone back in his pocket

Several minutes went by until a yellow taxi stopped by the foot path next to Jin and Jon. Jon opened the door and climbed in while Jin walked to the other side of the taxi and got in.

"Where you want to go?" The driver asked

"The residential district" Jin replied

As Jin said this the taxi sped off

"So, where you from?" The driver asked

"Japan, East city" Jin replied

"You look familiar, you famous or somethin'?"

"No, I'm just an, an accountant" Jin said feeling that he should have a false identity as to not make any unnecessary commotion

"An accountant? You don't look it, but who am I to complain huh" The driver let out a short and deep laugh. And in no time at all the taxi had arrived at its destination, "That'll be eighteen-hundred Zeni"

Jin handed a gray note labelled _2000Z_ to the man who then took the note and gave Jin back two notes each labelled _100Z_. After receiving his change Jin followed by Jon got out of the car, after that the taxi sped off down the street.

"Where dose Grandma and Grandpa live now?" Jon asked before yawning

"Just up the road" Jin replied as he picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders before continuing on down the street

A minute or so passed until Jin opened a gate to a single storied house and walked in. This was Kazuya and Jun's house which they moved into a year ago. Jin walked up to the porch and knocked on the door with his right hand three times, a few seconds passed until the door opened and Jin saw his cousin, Asuka

"Long time no see" Asuka smiled

"Hey Asuka, been up to much lately?" Jin asked

"Not really" Asuka replied as she stepped to the side allowing Jin and Jon to come inside

Once inside, Jin took a look around the room, the house seemed to have an open plan. As he looked around he saw Goten sitting at a table in what must have been the kitchen drinking from a coffee mug.

"It's been awhile" Goten said as he raised a mug

"Yeah, too long" Jin replied as he sat down at the kitchen table, "So, where's Asoka?"

"We just put her to bed" Asuka replied

"What about the others, how's Goku?" Jin asked as he got up and made himself a cup of coffee

"He's been away from home training for a while" Goten replied

"Away, for how long?" Jin asked as he took a sip from his mug

"Two years"

Jin nearly choked after hearing this, "Two years"

"I was just as surprised as you were" Jin turned around after hearing this familiar and loving voice to see his mother, Jun walking down the hallway and towards him

"Grandma!" Jon ran towards Jun who embraced him in a nurturing hug

"So, where's Kazuya?" Jin asked

"Training at the capsule corp. building. I told him you were coming but you know your father, he said if he slacked off for a single second that little man will surpass him

"_Little man? Vegeta_"

* * * *

Ten-thousand times earths gravity!!" Dr. Brief shouted nearly falling over at what Kazuya demanded

"Are you fucking retarded old man, that's what I said isn't it?!" Kazuya shouted, "If that _little_ bastard is at five-thousand then I want ten-thousand

"But that's impossible for anyone to stand, even you"

"Just make it happen!" Kazuya growled threateningly as he stepped back into his training room

"Okay I'll see what I can do" Dr. Brief said as he pressed a few buttons on his consol.

Suddenly Kazuya was pushed to the ground, however he forced himself up and smirked, "No sweat"

* * * *

"He didn't say it in those words; I had to clean it up but that's basically what he said" Jun stated

"Where's grandpa?" Jon asked

"He'll get back when you're asleep" Jin replied

"But I want to see him no-----------w" Jon yawned as he spoke

"He probably wont get back until one or two in the morning and it's only eleven now, you think you can stay awake for that long then go ahead"

"Okay" Jon said optimistically. Obviously he couldn't stay awake for the duration of that time, within thirty minutes he fell asleep.

"I'll put him to bed" Jun stated as she picked Jon up and walked down the hallway soon followed by Jin

"I'm going to bed as well" Jin stated as he followed his Mother into a room to the left. As Jin entered he saw it was a basic square shaped room with nothing except four mats with sheets on the ground. Two of these mats were similar to double beds where as the other two were like singles, one of the single mats had a girl who looked to be around the age of four and the other now had Jon in it who was being tucked in by his grandmother.

"Thanks" Jin said as Jun got up to leave

"Good night"

"Same to you" Jin said as he stepped outside and closed the door, he then pulled a Dino capsule out of his pocket before activating it and throwing it along the ground. It exploded but unlike other models it made little noise; it was the new quiet model from capsule corp. When the smoke cleared Jin opened the door again and pulled the clothes rack containing his and Jon's clothing for the week into the room. Jin pushed the rack against the wall and quietly got changed before crawling into one of the double beds and after a few minutes, fell asleep

* * * *

Jin suddenly awoke, it was still dark. His body was burning, this feeling was familiar to him it was the felling of Devil, a warning of tremendous power heading his way. Jin jumped up and walked out of the room down the hall and to the front door; he reached for the handle to lean on. Suddenly the door swung open and Jin nearly fell over

"Why's the door unlocked?" Jin asked himself as he stood up right, immediately he realised why it was unlocked. Kazuya was standing in front of him with a cigarette in between his index and middle finger

"Jin how long has it been, since that day?" Kazuya asked

"You mean Quan-Chi?" Jin asked as he closed the door, "Must have been six years now"

"Six years already, feels like it was so much shorter" Kazuya raised his cigarette to his lips

"Did you feel it too?" Jin asked seriously

"Yeah" Kazuya replied. Jin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "What's that?"

"Containment seal, it's the only safe way to teach Jon to control the Devil blood inside of him" Jin replied as he looked up at the full moon, "It seems like I have to teach him right away because whatever it is, it's coming this way"


	4. 51 Officer down

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Rated M for Violence_

_**Officer down**_

"_Did you feel it too?" Jin asked seriously_

"_Yeah" Kazuya replied. Jin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "What's that?"_

"_Containment seal, it's the only safe way to teach Jon to control the Devil blood inside of him" Jin replied as he looked up at the full moon, "It seems like I have to teach him right away because whatever it is, it's coming this way"_

* * * *

Jin did not return to his bed, rather he stayed under the moonlight even when Kazuya went back inside. Even if Jin went back to his bed he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, not with the sensation he was feeling which had reached an unbelievably high level over night, luckily it had stopped growing.

Jin turned around and went inside; as he entered he noticed that Jun, Asuka, Goten and Kazuya were all at the kitchen table, the TV was on in the other room displaying movie credits.

"I take it that you didn't sleep will then" Asuka stated

"Not particularly" Jin responded as he sat down at the table just as the movie credits finished

"How's Jay?" Goten asked

"She's pregnant"

"Really, how far along"

"Five months" Jin replied before turning to the TV which had began to show the morning news

"**Good morning, I'm Kenneth Fletcher. Our top story today, the WWPD have tracked down a killer to the west city museum however things have taken a turn for the worst. We now go live to reporter Susan Price" **The image suddenly changed to a street with over a dozen police officers standing behind a blonde woman who was holding a microphone, "**As you can see, the WWPD are unable to get into the museum, in fact I have just received word that a WWPD officer by the name of Lei Wu long"**

At that moment a coffee mug fell to the ground and smashed

"Lei's in trouble?" Jun asked

"It appears so" Jin responded, "However there is nothing that we can do. It's not like we can just walk right into a crime scene"

"Perhaps" Kazuya stated, "However I'm going to deal with this now"

"Deal with what?" Jin asked

"Don't you feel it?"

"Fell what?" Asuka asked

"The presence from yesterday. It's coming from the direction of the museum" Kazuya replied, "Are you telling me that you haven't noticed?"

Jin got onto his feet, "I'm going over to the museum, I have to find out whom or what it is" Jin stated, "Mother, could you look after Jon until I get back?"

"Okay" Jun replied and with that said Jin left the house.

Jin closed the door behind and walked down the stairs connected to the porch

"Hey!" Kazuya called out as he approached Jin, "I'm going as well. It could be too powerful to kill by yourself"

"Count me in!" Asuka shouted as she ran out the house and joined the two, "How about you Goten?"

"I don't know" Goten replied turning to Jun who smiled

"Go on, I'll look after the kids" Jun said

"Alright then, I'm in" Goten said as he rushed over to the others

"Fine then" Kazuya said as he opened the gate, "Just keep up" as Kazuya said this, the four sped off down the road, Kazuya was in front followed by Jin. Goten was a few centimetres away and Asuka was behind him.

It must have been no more then five minutes before they arrived at the museum surrounded by the WWPD as well as countless bystanders

"What do you mean someone broke through the police line?!" The WWPD sergeant yelled at one of his subordinates, "Who was it?!"

"I don't now" The WWPD officer whined, "But he had long blond hair and a big huge sword"

"_Big huge sword?"_ Jin replayed in his mind after hearing this, "_Dose that mean that other guy has a weapon as well? Perhaps I should have brought Angelbane after all_"

"Jin" Asuka called out breaking his concentration, "If we're going to get in there then we should do it now"

"Right" Jin responded as the four rushed into the museum

"Hey you can't go in there!" The WWPD sergeant yelled "Damn it doesn't any one now what a police line is any more

The four ran through the museum, following a trail of debris. Suddenly a huge chunk of the wall collapsed and a man with long blond hair holding an enormous blade was sent flying through followed by a suit of armour holding a blade just as big yet completely different in appearance. Immediately Jin saw Lei lying unconscious on the other side of the wall, at least that was what Jin hoped.

"Siegfried, you can not escape your sins" the suit of armour stated

"This long will end; this long, gruelling battle will end today. I will destroy soul edge Nightmare!" Siegfried responded

Siegfried charged at Nightmare and slammed his blade down at him which Nightmare parried. Nightmare pushed Siegfried away before stabbing at him; Siegfried barely missed Soul edge as he fell to the ground. Siegfried quickly swung his blade at Nightmare's legs however he jumped into the air however Siegfried used this to jump back onto his feet. As Nightmare landed Siegfried slashed him in the chest. Knocking him to the ground. Siegfried slammed his blade down however Nightmare rolled out of the way and back onto his feet. After this Nightmare grabbed Siegfried's head and slashed Soul edge at his neck. However just before the blade decapitated Siegfried, a hand grabbed Nightmare's wrist, stopping him"

"Enough" Kazuya said as he pushed Nightmare away, nearly dropping him to the ground

"Why are you interfering?" Siegfried

""Shut up" Kazuya replied, "This is my fight now"

"Kazuya!? You said yourself" Jin began but Kazuya interrupted him

"Forget what I said. Anyway this will be other soon enough" Kazuya replied as he transformed into his Devil form

Nightmare charged but Kazuya quickly impaled him on his claw

"You're nothing more then dark taint that has possessed a suit of armour aren't you?" Kazuya smirked, "Let's see what happens when the darkness is expelled

"Nightmare groaned in pain

"W-what's going on?" Asuka asked

"He's draining the dark power right out of the armour" Jin replied

After a minute or so, Nightmare went limp and Kazuya through the empty suit of armour along the ground before falling to his knees and coughing up blood

"So it's finally over" Siegfried sighed with relief

"Move!" Kazuya screamed, forcing himself back as a whip with jiggered blades struck Siegfried and threw him to the ground

As Siegfried got up he saw who attacked him. It was a young woman wearing a purple robe that barely came down past her waist and a round blade like object strapped to her back, "Who are you?"


	5. 52 The sins strike

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_The weapon Gunblade belongs to Square enix as do the terms Sorceress and Sorceress' knight _

_Rated M for Violence and Language_

_**The sins strike**_

"She killed them all" One of the men in a black and purple robe stated as he examined the laboratory filled with blood and corpses

"It appears so, just as we expected" One of the men in the robe replied

"Whatever just clean it up" A woman in the same style robe spat

"You do it Angela, you're the woman"

"Mind saying that again Kerry" The woman took a step forward

"Why, you got a penis under that robe" Kerry retorted

"You wanna die you weak little fagot"

"Bring it on" Kerry readied an attack however the first man outstretched a strange weapon with the characteristics of both a sword and a gun in front of him

"As Angela's knight I cannot allow you to harm her"

"Enough" a dork fog filled the room and another man in a black and purple robe stepped forward, soon followed by nine others, as they stepped forward Kerry's eyes were instinctively drawn to one of the men

"Who the fuck is this cunt" Kerry asked

"He is our newest member" Ronnie replied, "His name is"

* * * *

"Move!" Kazuya screamed, forcing himself back as a whip with jiggered blades struck Siegfried and threw him to the ground

As Siegfried got up he saw who attacked him. It was a young woman wearing a purple robe that barely came down past her waist and a round blade like object strapped to her back, "Who are you?"

The woman didn't respond, rather she approached soul edge

"Keep away!" Siegfried slashed his blade however the pink haired woman easily dodged it by jumping backwards

"Who is that" Asuka asked

"I don't know" Kazuya replied with exhaustion clear in his voice, "But don't interfere; I want to see how she fights"

"Get out of my way asshole" The woman spat dragging her whip along the marble floor

"That blade must be sealed away" Siegfried stated readying his blade, "And I won't allow you to stand in the way!"

"My name is Crimson Lust; remember that as you take your last breaths"

"Graagh" Siegfried charged at Crimson Lust however she slashed her whip, scratching Siegfried's armour, she then threw it back in the opposite direction toward Siegfried's head. Siegfried jumped back, preventing a fatal strike, instead only his cheek was cut however it was a deep enough cut to make blood run down his face. Siegfried jumped and slid along the ground past Crimson Lust, he then slashed his sword at her however she parried the attack but was sent back a couple of centimetres. After this Siegfried Jumped into the air and brought his sword down on Crimson Lust like a hammer to a nail. Crimson Lust parried this and kicked Siegfried into the air before jumping up herself and slashing her whip down on Siegfried who parried this attack but was sent crashing down into the floor. Crimson lust came at Siegfried however he punched her in the stomach and slashed at her, Crimson Lust parried the attack but that didn't stop her from being launched into priceless fossil

"This blade wont fall into any ones hands ever again" Siegfried stated as he turned around to face soul edge

"Look out" Goten cried out

Siegfried quickly turned around only to see Crimson Lust her feet and throwing her Ring blade. Siegfried attempted to parry the attack however he was too slow, the Ring blade went through Siegfried neck and decapitated him

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy fool" Crimson Lust stated with a lustful grin as she approached the pool of blood which was growing larger by the second, as she approached it she knelt down and ran her hand through the blood and then her hair and face.

"_Damn it, I didn't learn anything about this bitch's style_" Kazuya thought before turning his eyes to face soul edge, "_That blade, maybe if I_"

Just as Kazuya thought this Crimson Lust slashed her whip in front of the four warriors and got back onto her feet and approached soul edge. She then bent down and picked up the cursed blade

"No more time to spend on you" Crimson Lust stated as she grabbed her Ring blade and put it on her back, "But I'm sure when he wakes up he will be more then willing to slaughter you" As she said this, Crimson Lust dashed off out and through a window

"_That blade could prove troublesome, we should reclaim it_" Kazuya thought now in his human form as he jumped out after Crimson Lust

"Kazuya!" Jin called out before turning to Asuka and Goten, "Come on, we should go after him"

"Alright" Goten replied as the three followed after Kazuya, as they jumped out the window, as they landed outside a woman with brown hair jumped out and lunged a kunai at the museum wall, attached to the kunai was a cylinder with a fuse nearly completely burnt out

"Get back!" Jin screamed, suddenly the cylinder exploded, covering the area in smoke.

"Don't bother trying to hide, I now you are all still alive" The brunet stated seriously, "And don't count on your other friend to come and save you. My apprentice is dealing with him"

The smoke soon cleared to reveal the three fighters standing upright covered in dust

"Goten, Asuka. Go on ahead, I'll deal with her" Jin stated

"No way" Asuka replied, "We're helping"

"Asuka!" Jin scolded, "Kazuya isn't in any condition to fight alone"

"_His power level_" Goten thought, "_It feels so different from six years ago_" after that Goten followed after Kazuya pulling Asuka along with him

The brunet jumped at the two however Jin intercepted her, forcing the two backwards

"Stay away from them!"

"My name is Pride. Remember that as you leave this world!" The woman yelled as she charged at Jin

* * * *

"Get the fuck out of my way" Kazuya ordered the red haired woman who blocked his way as he entered the forest like terrain on the outskirts of the city

"Envy, that is the name given to me by my general" The woman responded, "I hope you didn't take your life for grunted, because it's about to end"

"Is that so?!" Kazuya yelled before jumping into the air at Envy, exhaustion obvious on his face


	6. 53 The reawakening

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Rated M for Language and violence._

_**The reawakening**_

_The brunet jumped at the two however Jin intercepted her, forcing the two backwards_

"_Stay away from them!"_

"_My name is Pride. Remember that as you leave this world!" The woman yelled as she charged at Jin_

_* * * *_

"_Get the fuck out of my way" Kazuya ordered the red haired woman who blocked his way as he entered the forest like terrain on the outskirts of the city_

"_Envy, that is the name given to me by my general" The woman responded, "I hope you didn't take your life for grunted, because it's about to end"_

"_Is that so?!" Kazuya yelled before jumping into the air at Envy, exhaustion obvious on his face_

* * * *

"You won't beat me!" Jin yelled as he punched at Pride who quickly jumped into the air and slashed down at Jin with a Kunai. The blade slashed Jin's chest, spilling blood to the ground, as Pride grinned. Suddenly Jin done a back flip and kicked Pride in the face as if the slash to his flesh was nothing. Pride got back onto her feet and pulled out another Kunai and charged at Jin who punched at her however in mere miler seconds she appeared behind Jin and slashed his back several times before kicking him away. As Jin flew through the air he slammed his palm into the ground and jumped back on to his feet.

"_She's stronger then she looks"_ Jin thought, "_No maybe not strong, but fast_"

* * * *

"Our general shall live again!" Envy yelled as she evaded Kazuya's strike. Envy smirked as she drew her wave swords and jumped at Kazuya who did the same, jumping from the tree he was standing on into the air and towards Envy. They both collided, Envy slashed Kazuya's chest as he slammed her in the face with his fist, they both went through a tree and Kazuya threw her to the ground as he jumped onto another tree. Envy jumped onto her feet before lunging herself at Kazuya and slashing the tree he was standing on. The tree began to fall, forcing Kazuya to jump to another one, as he approached the new tree he pushed himself away from it with his left foot and towards Envy who jumped over him and slashed his back. Kazuya, now with blood running down his back landed on a tree branch.

"Hey!" Kazuya called out, "Before, you mentioned something about your general, what was his name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Envy replied

"Yes I would, that's why I asked"

"Fine then I will hummer you before you die" A grin grew upon the red haired woman's face, "His name, is Edgarrgh"

"Kazuya's eyes widened in shock after haring this, "Edgarrgh?! So, you're planning on reviving Wrath with soul edge"

"Kazuya!" Asuka's voice called out

Kazuya turned to look behind him, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!

"We're helping" Asuka replied

"Forget about us, go after Lust" Kazuya ordered

"But"

"What is there to think about, if they succeed then we're all fucked! So hurry up!"

"Right" Goten replied, "_Man, if this is enough to make Kazuya worry then it must be more serious then we thought_"

As the two left Envy laughed, "Do you seriously think they stand a chance against her?"

"No, but by the time they reach her, the pair of you will be dead"

* * * *

Jin dodged several slashes dealt from Pride's Kunai before going on the offensive, punching at Pride's gut however she dodged his attack and hastily jumped behind him before slashing his neck, dropping him to the ground, his eyes wide open, blood pumping out of the gigantic gash on his neck like water spraying from a hose. Pride smirked an ominous grin before turning around to join her comrades as she knew that her enemy dead, if not then it would only be a mater of time. No one could survive a wound like the one on Jin's neck. No one.

* * * *

"Who are they to you?" Envy asked

"No one, why do you care" Kazuya replied

"If you truly valued your life you would not throw it around so recklessly. How about the other one, he looks a lot like you"

"He is, my offspring"

"Then I guess it will be painful to hear that he is dead" Pride Jumped forward to the tree on the other side of Kazuya

"Is that so" Kazuya responded emotion lacking in his voice

"Don't you care?" Envy asked

"That attitude is familiar" Pride stated

"The same as her"

"The same as who?" Kazuya asked

"I suppose they didn't put this in any history books did they" Pride stated

"Crimson Lust was once pregnant" Envy responded

"Pregnant, who was the father?" Kazuya Asked

"Who knows, she was the biggest whore I've ever seen" Envy responded, "Fuck, it was even impossible to rape the bitch, the worst you could get was it being a minor inconvenience"

"And do you know what our general did"

"What?" Kazuya asked

"He very graciously gave her an abortion" Pride replied

"Enough about her, time to die"

Both Pride and Envy charged at Kazuya, one on each side of him. Kazuya jumped into the air and the two followed. Kazuya punched Envy in the face, sending her to the ground before pounding away at Pride with his fists. Pride sped up into the sky with such speed that she looked like a blur, as she came down she directed one of her Kunai for his Jugular vain however he grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. Kazuya then ducked a slash from Envy's wave swords and punching her into the air. Suddenly an enormous Shrunken came hurdling towards Kazuya, instinctively he dodged it only to be charged at by Pride who had drawn a Katana. At that very moment Envy grabbed Kazuya, Trapping him in a body lock restricting any movement what so ever

"Die!!" Pride screeched as she readied her Katana to impale both Kazuya and her former student

_**AN:Thanks to everyone who is reading this i would like to inform you that updates are now going to become weekly. Also to the people reading this, i hate to beg but can you tell me what how you feel about the story so far in a review. Thanks**_

_**Necrophiliac666**_


	7. 54 The reawakening part 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur _

_Rated M for Adult themes, Language and Violence _

_**The Reawakening part 2**_

"_Kazuya!" Asuka's voice called out_

_Kazuya turned to look behind him, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!_

"_We're helping" Asuka replied_

"_Forget about us, go after Lust" Kazuya ordered_

"_But"_

"_What is there to think about, if they succeed then we're all fucked! So hurry up!" _

"_Right" Goten replied, "Man, if this is enough to make Kazuya worry then it must be more serious then we thought"_

* * * *

"She has to be nearby" Goten stated as both him and Asuka jumped from tree to tree not noticing that they had become the hunted, and now it was too late. As Goten jumped to a tree brunch a jiggered whip struck it, bringing it down along with Goten who soon took flight.

"Goten, are you alright?!" Asuka called over, suddenly she was grabbed by Crimson Lust from behind, one hand held Asuka's throat while the other was fixed upon her right breast

"Hey, you don't look half bad bitch" Crimson Lust stated, "I bet when Edgarrgh wakes up I could talk him into a three-way"

"Get… off me" Asuka elbowed Crimson Lust in the abdomen forcing her to let go before jumping to another tree branch

"Asuka, you alright" Goten asked as he hovered next to her

"Yeah"

"Time to die" Crimson Lust jumped forward and slashed her whip at Goten however he moved backwards and evaded it, as he did so Asuka jumped at Crimson Lust and punched at her as the two flew through the air. Crimson Lust dodged all of the punches and blocked a kick directed at her by Asuka however she was caught off guard by Goten and as a result was sent flying into a tree as he struck her in the abdomen by Goten's fist. The tree suddenly shattered and Crimson Lust lunged forward towards Goten, he fired a Kamehameha wave however she easily dodged it and hastily slashed her whip at Goten. Suddenly a blade intercepted the whip and sent it back at Crimson Lust, sending her flying through the air

"Trunks?" Goten stated puzzled as the his friend floated before him in his super Saiyan form "What are you"

"I saw you guys on the news" Trunks replied, "Sorry I'm late, when you left the museum I had some trouble tracking you down" After saying this Trunks disappeared and appeared over Crimson Lust as he readied his sword

"Whatever you're planning, it will end here, the only way it can!" Trunks yelled as he slashed down

Crimson Lust opened her eyes and Trunks suddenly stopped, his eyes widened, "She's beautiful"

Crimson Lust smirked as she spun up right and slashed her whip at his arm. The blade closest to her was the first to cut in between his right shoulder and torso, the remaining jiggered edges continued to cut through his arm as Crimson Lust pulled the whip towards her, Trunks screaming a piercing cry all the way through. Crimson Lust jumped to a tree branch when she was done but only stayed there for a few miler seconds before jumping at Trunks and repeating the process only this time Trunks fell to the ground. He hit the forest floor hard, his right arm several meters away soon followed by his sword impaling itself into the ground, his deafening screams echoing through the forest

"Am I still beautiful" Crimson Lust smirked before jumping tree to tree away from Goten, Asuka and a screaming Trunks

"Trunks!!" Goten screamed as he flew down beside him

Through his screams Goten could make out two faint words, "Go stop her"

"Alright" Goten stated as he dug into Trunks' pocket and pulled out his phone before activating the distress signal, a feature on the mobile phones of all people with importance in the world

"Come on" Asuka said before the two followed after Crimson Lust

* * * *

"Graagh!!!!!!" A scream sounded from deeper in the forest

"_That sounded like Trunks_" Kazuya thought, "_What the fuck is he doing here?_"

"Die!!" Pride screeched as she readied her Katana to impale both Kazuya and her former student

"Ready to die?" Envy spat

"_Fuck, this doesn't look good_"

Pride smirked as the distance between her and her target began to close, suddenly two lasers struck her making her fall to the

"What the fuck just happened?!" Envy yelled

As she did so someone or something grabbed her head, making her let go of Kazuya. The figure that grabbed her then flew forward and rammed Envy into several trees before throwing her to the ground; the figure flapped its black feathered wings as it turned to face Kazuya

"Jin, are you still in control?" Kazuya asked

"Yeah" Jin responded

"Good" Kazuya said unenthusiastically, "Then you can help me kill these bitches"

As Pride got up along with Envy she got a glimpse of who attacked them, "You're alive!" Pride observed, "That is impossible"

"Clearly you are mistaken" Jin stated, his voice rougher then normal

"Let's switch!" Envy shouted as she jumped at Jin while Pride jumped at Kazuya

Envy slashed her wave swords however Jin flew back before firing lasers from his eyes; Envy dodged the beams by jumping. After she was in the air she did a flip towards Jin and slashed down, Jin flipped over Envy before grabbing her clothing and throwing her through a tree. Envy grabbed a tree branch and flipped herself up before jumping towards Jin, her blades outstretched. As she came mere centimetres away, Jin grabbed both of her arms; Envy struggled to get free but to no avail. Jin spun Envy around several times before throwing her to the ground; Envy struck the ground hard, winding her.

Pride jumped into the air and slashed her katana down at Kazuya who jumped back a tree; Pride cut through the tree branch and fell to the ground. Kazuya charged his Ki and covered his left fist in lightning before jumping after Pride, as she saw him flying towards her, Pride hastily jumped back, "_Nice try_" Pride smirked, "_But I have won. The moment you land, I'll impale you in the head_" Kazuya slammed his fist into the ground, as he did electricity spewed from his body and covered the area around him, "What?!" Pride shouted in shock as the electricity struck her body hammering down at it with pain, after a few seconds the lightning ceased and Pride fell to her knees, impaling her blade into the ground and supporting her weight upon it. Suddenly Envy landed a couple of meters away, as she did Pride looked up and saw the demonic form of her previous opponent, his power had seemed to grow over one-hundred fold.

"Your son, just what the fuck is he?" Pride asked spitting up blood

"He is someone with the blood of the devil running through his veins, the devils son if you will" Kazuya replied, "If you are impressed by him then I think it will be hard for you to hear that he is only about half as strong as I am"

"What?!" Pride exclaimed, "You're lying, you must be!"

"You don't believe me, fine then, I'll prove it" As he said this, Kazuya transformed. A purple and harder skin covered his skin and cloths while his eyes turned red, horns grew from his skull, bat like wings emerged from his back and his hands and feet turned to claws, "Do you believe me now or shall I give you a demonstration?" Kazuya asked, emotion lacking from his voice

"Fuck, you are serious" Pride stated

Jin dropped from the sky next to Kazuya as Envy got up

"Lets get out of here" Envy suggested, "Lust is bound to have reawakened the general by now"

"Yeah, lets go" Pride replied as she pulled out several small black balls from her pocket and threw them hard at the ground

"No!" Jin shouted as black smoke covered the area removing the two from sight

"Come on!" Kazuya shouted as the smoke cleared and the two took flight after the two sins

* * * *

Goten and Asuka continued to chase after Crimson Lust

"_Come on_" Asuka thought, "_She has to be close by_"

"Asuka!" Goten called before hastily grabbing her and lifting the two into the air

As he did so the tree branch Asuka was standing on was slashed off as Pride and Envy raced past

"After them!" Kazuya called out

Asuka climbed on Goten's back, her arms around his neck, "Getty up"

Jin, Kazuya, Asuka and Goten chassed down the two until the trees stopped appearing, then they saw a small structure

"What's that?" Goten asked

"Doesn't matter" Jin replied as he flew towards it and rammed the door down

"Jin!" Asuka cried as Goten and Kazuya chased after him as they entered the facility, Jin stood there, eyes widened and unmoving

"Jin what's wrong?" Asuka asked as she ran over to him

Then she saw him, the long, black haired man held soul edge, he wore black armour and his skin was pale white, his right eye was red while the other was covered with a black eye patch

"His power" Jin mumbled, "I sense it, and it's enormous"


	8. 55 Edgarrgh the nightmare

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own jack shit_

_Rated M for Language and violence_

_**Edgarrgh the nightmare**_

"_What's that?" Goten asked_

"_Doesn't matter" Jin replied as he flew towards it and rammed the door down_

"_Jin!" Asuka cried as Goten and Kazuya chased after him as they entered the facility, Jin stood there, eyes widened and unmoving_

"_Jin what's wrong?" Asuka asked as she ran over to him_

_Then she saw him, the long, black haired man held soul edge, he wore black armour and his skin was pale white, his right eye was red while the other was covered with a black eye patch_

"_His power" Jin mumbled, "I sense it, and it's enormous"_

_Episode 55_

The man slowly approached Jin

"Stay back!" Jin yelled

"You're afraid, aren't you" Edgarrgh mocked

"Shut up!" Jin screamed

"_Doesn't seem like he has noticed us yet_" Kazuya thought, "_Maybe we can ambush him and get soul edge away from him_"

As he thought this, an eyeball on soul edge opened up and looked in his direction

"Now, is that anyway for a warrior to think?" Edgarrgh asked

"_Shit!! How did he know we were here_" Kazuya thought, "No point hiding ourselves now, let's go!" Kazuya shouted before he charged

"Why is he so worried?" Asuka asked, "He doesn't look that strong" Asuka turned to Goten who looked as if he was cowering; his eyes were widened and concentrated on Edgarrgh, "You okay?"

"His power level, its stronger then anything I've ever felt before" Goten moaned devastated, "Stronger then even Majin Buu and Browly"

"_Gees he's really freaking out_" Asuka thought, "This will be over before you know it" Asuka said before she ran at Edgarrgh

"Asuka wait!!" Goten screamed as he ran after her, suddenly he caught Edgarrgh's eye

"_Be gone alien scum_" Edgarrgh's voice thundered in his head, as it did the room began to melt away and it felt as though he was being smothered

"_I can't breath, his power is actually suffocating me_" Goten thought as he spiralled through the darkness

Suddenly Goten fainted, "Goten!?" Asuka shouted

"_Go to sleep girl._" Edgarrgh's voice sounded, "_I will deal with you later_" suddenly the world around Asuka was covered in a black coat which compressed onto her

Asuka fainted, "The hell?" Jin stated, "Both Asuka and Goten fainted, why?"

"It's him" Kazuya replied looking in Edgarrgh's direction, "Anyone with weak enough spirits will faint before they even get a chance to fight him" As he said this he jumped into the air and delivered a punch to his head. Kazuya's eyes suddenly widened, his punch to Edgarrgh's face hadn't even so much as made him flinch

"Is that it?" Edgarrgh mocked, "How disappointing" Kazuya jumped back his wings spread

"_I doubt I can do anything against him_" Jin thought, "_I better stay back and study his style_"

Kazuya jumped at Edgarrgh and slashed with his claws however he parried with soul edge and pushed Kazuya away before charging forward and slashing downward. The attack was quite slow so Kazuya easily dodged it, as he did he saw Crimson Lust smirking ominously. Suddenly Kazuya felt his leg get caught on something, he looked down and saw some kind of yellow object around one of his feet. "Got you now" Crimson Lust smirked; "Once you're captured by that, it's impossible to get free unless I allow it" As she said this Edgarrgh struck Kazuya with soul edge

"_Bastard!_" Kazuya thought, now free of the object, he flipped around in mid air

Edgarrgh jumped at Kazuya and slashed soul edge at him, Kazuya used his wings to push himself back. As Edgarrgh slashed, Kazuya slashed his head with his claws. Edgarrgh began to fall to the ground however he flipped in the air and landed on his feet, a smirk on his face. "Damn it" Kazuya mumbled before he fired a laser out of his third eye however it didn't penetrate his thick black armour. Edgarrgh jumped into the air and slashed soul edge but Kazuya moved back before charging at him, Edgarrgh suddenly grabbed Kazuya's head and slummed him into the ground.

"Kazuya!" Jin shouted

Kazuya began to get up but was slashed back down by Edgarrgh and did not rise again

"Don't worry; it will be over for both of you soon" Edgarrgh stated

"No it wont, not the way you intend it!" Jin yelled

"Come over here then. Two demons for the price of one"

Jin screamed as he charged at Edgarrgh. Jin slashed his claws at him however Edgarrgh parried with soul edge before sending him flying into the air and jumping at him. Jin spun up right before dodging a slash from Edgarrgh's blade, as he moved backwards Jin fired two beams at Edgarrgh only to have the same problem that Kazuya had, the beams failed to penetrate his armour as a result Edgarrgh slammed him to the ground

Jin got back up but was slashed at; Jin pushed himself away with his right foot

"Fool" Edgarrgh smiled as he leapt forward and slashed Jin over the chest. Dropping him to ground

"And now you die" Edgarrgh said in a monotone, suddenly something struck him nearly pushing him to the ground

"Get away from my father" a small demonic looking boy demanded as he floated before them, it was obvious that he was the one he attacked Edgarrgh

"Jon?!" Jin tried to call out however his voice was too weak

"Jon charged at Edgarrgh, however as he reached him, Edgarrgh punched him with such force that it sent him through a wall, Debris fell on his body and he reverted back to his human form

Edgarrgh laughed maniacally, "This is unbearable, simply, simply unbearable" He laughed, "I sure hope that wasn't the cavalry" At this Pride, Envy and Crimson Lust joined in the laughter

"Bastards" Jin spat, as he did Crimson Lust stomped on his back, "You know I was pregnant once, got rid of it. After all, it would have only got in the way" Crimson Lust stated, "I never felt anything towards it yet you would speak to our general in such a way just because he gets a little beat up. Why, you know that you're going to get punished for it don't you?"

"Because I love him, unlike you I can love!"

"You say that as if it's something to be proud of" Crimson Lust said mockingly, "You should be dead already only I don't want deprive the general of the pleasure"

"Out of the way Lust" Edgarrgh called as she did, Edgarrgh grabbed Jin's head before forcing soul edge into his abdominal, impaling him

Jin grimaced as Edgarrgh grabbed his head and pulled him closer, increasing the wound's depth before removing soul edge and throwing him to the floor. Jin's sight disappeared as he slipped into unconsciousness. Before he did so however, he heared an unexpected sound, gunfire.


	9. 56 The Latem Reppoc

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Final Fantasy VII_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Latem Reppoc**_

"_Bastards" Jin spat, as he did Crimson Lust stomped on his back, "You know I was pregnant once, got rid of it. After all, it would have only got in the way" Crimson Lust stated, "I never felt anything towards it yet you would speak to our general in such a way just because he gets a little beat up. Why, you know that you're going to get punished for it don't you?"_

"_Because I love him, unlike you I can love!"_

"_You say that as if it's something to be proud of" Crimson Lust said mockingly, "You should be dead already only I don't want deprive the general of the pleasure"_

"_Out of the way Lust" Edgarrgh called as she did, Edgarrgh grabbed Jin's head before forcing soul edge into his abdominal, impaling him_

_Jin grimaced as Edgarrgh grabbed his head and pulled him closer, increasing the wound's depth before removing soul edge and throwing him to the floor. Jin's sight disappeared as he slipped into unconsciousness. Before he did so however, he heared an unexpected sound, gunfire._

* * * *

The next time Jin regained his consciousness, his body ached, though it didn't fell like any wounds were open, the pain was still unbearable, Jin let out a groan of pain as he slowly opened his eyes

"So how are you felling?" A voice asked, Jin slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Kazuya sitting at a seat across the room looking out the window, a lot of his body was probably covered in bandages though you wouldn't be able to see them because of the purple suit so you could only see some of them rising slightly above his suit's colour

"Kazuya?" Jin asked dazed

"I need to ask you something" Kazuya seriously stated, "Have you ever heared of a group called the Latem Reppoc?"

"The Latem Reppoc?" Jin questioned

"I'll take that as a no" Kazuya stated, "The Latem Reppoc was a group formed in the mid-Fourteenth century but they've been coming and going for centres. There goal was to purge the world of those they don't see deserving to live"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jin asked

"Because, Edgarrgh was one of there original members" Jin's eyes sprung wide open

"What?!"

"You understand the situation now don't you" Kazuya said, "Do you want to know something else, he wasn't there strongest member"

Jin's stomach felt as if it was going to twist inside out and his throat began to burn, "_Not there strongest, then just how powerful are they?!_" Jin thought

"Don't get me wrong he wasn't there weakest" Kazuya stood up and approached Jin, "My point is, if we cant find a way to get stronger then him, we are seriously Fucked" With that said, Kazuya walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, "Hey, try and recover quickly, the world needs you" Kazuya turned the doorknob, opening the door and walked out. Jin closed his eyes and placed his head back onto his single pillow as he allowed himself to rest for several minutes until he was interrupted

"Hey Jin, Wow you look like shit" Jin opened his eyes and saw who was talking

"Hworang?" Jin questioned, Hworang's hair was let down and he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and dark navy jeans

"You really got your as kicked didn't you" Hworang mocked

"Obviously" Jin replied, "How badly was I beaten?"

"Bad enough to put you in a coma for five days"

"Five days?!" Jin quickly sat up and grimaced as his chest burnt with pain, "So what have they been doing since I was out"

"You mean Edgarrgh?" Hworang asked

"Yeah" Jin replied

"He's been causing all kind of shit all over north America"

"But why"

"Because that's what he does. He's one of the Five legendary War-Lords" Hworang answered, "I wonder just how the hell someone's supposed to stop those seven"

"Seven? It was four when we fought them"

"Well apparently you missed three" Hworang replied

"Now what are we going to do?" Jin sighed, "Hey Hworang, could you call the others, we need to have a meeting to figure out what to do"

"Alright" Hworang got up and walked towards the door, "Hey when you get your strength back lets have a match" Hworang continued out of the room

"_Latem Reppoc, War lords. What else_" Jin thought as he rested his head against the pillow. Several minutes past and Jin felt peaceful as he rested; he wasn't asleep although soon enough he would, as long as he wasn't

"Jin" A voice called as a knock sounded on Jin's door

Interrupted

"What is it" Jin impatiently asked as he looked up at who had entered the room. The man was bent down on his knee and his fist on the ground. He was dressed in a yellow and black attire, clearly stating that he was a member of the Shirai Ryu clan which had rebuilt its self under the Mishima Zaibutsu

"Kazama-San, Scorpion wishes to know what our next course of action is"

"Tell him that the others will be here soon, have the Shirai Ryu clan keep an eye out for any activity until then" Jin replied

"Very well" The Shirai Ryu clan member said as he got up, "Oh. Your wife is here to see you, shall I let her in?"

"Yes" Jin responded immediately, the Shirai Ryu member left the room, after a few seconds Jay came in and walked towards Jin's bed

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked

"Better now I suppose" Jay sat down on the bed and held on to Jin's hand as he stroked her hair, "How's Jon?

"He's alright; he was up and about in a few days"

"Good" Jin said relived as he began to get out of bed, "I've rested long enough" Jin's feet touched the ground as he reached for his black coat and put it over his white coat, after which he put his black, leather pants over his white shorts and walked out of the room, "Jay lets go, it's time to gather the fighters"


	10. 57 The plan

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Final Fantasy VII_

_Rated M for Language_

_The seven sins belong to Morbid333_

_**The plan**_

"_How are you feeling?" Jay asked_

"_Better now I suppose" Jay sat down on the bed and held on to Jin's hand as he stroked her hair, "How's Jon?_

"_He's alright; he was up and about in a few days"_

"_Good" Jin said relived as he began to get out of bed, "I've rested long enough" Jin's feet touched the ground as he reached for his black coat and put it over his white shirt, after which he put his black, leather pants over his white shorts and walked out of the room, "Jay lets go, it's time to gather the fighters"_

* * * *

"Hey Jay" Jin began, "Do you know how I got back here?"

"Yeah, these two guys, Cid and Barrett dropped you off in some big air ship" Jay replied

"Did they say how they knew I was there?" Jin asked

"They said they were responding to a distress call" Jay responded, "Oh, did hear about Trunks?"

"No, What?" Jin asked

"He lost his arm to one of those women" Jay said

"Where is he now?" Jin asked

"He's in the infirmary; he got a replacement, metal arm"

"I see" Jin said, "He's going to have to learn to run Ki through it"

"I suppose" Jay said, "Are you sure you're ready to be up"

"I'm fine" Jin replied, "Besides, the more time I spend in bed the more people will lose their lives to that monstrosity

"Kazama" Jin turned around

"Scorpion?"

"I have just received the order, how long is it going to take for them to get here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know when they will be here" Jin replied

"I see" Scorpion responded, "In that case, maybe we should concentrate our forces"

"Maybe" Jin answered, "But for now, I need to know if they come anywhere near the island"

"Very well then" As Scorpion said this he quickly disappeared down the hallway

* * * *

By the next day, all those who helped in the Quan-Chi assault arrived at the Zaibutsu building, all except for Goku who was off training some where. Hworang and Lela were already there with there three children, Ellie and Chul, as well as their two year old daughter, Amy. Soon after them, Paul and Law arrived along with Steve. Bruce was next, after him were Sub-Zero and Raiden. Soon after, Noel and Kenshi

The next day began as Lei arrived. After him came Vegeta, followed by Gohan. Now all those who played a crucial role in the Netherealm infiltration except Goku were present as well as two other people and the meeting was ready to get underway. All the fighters were led up to the thirty-seventh floor and down the hall to an enormous brown door. The guard that led the group to the door pulled out an old key and inserted it into the black keyhole, the man rotated the key before pulling down on the door handle and pushing forward, opening it. The fighters walked into the room where Jin and Kazuya were already, along with Trunks, Hworang, Lela, Goten and Asuka. They were sitting around a long, rectangular shaped table except for Jin who was standing before an enormous, blank monitor that took up the entire back wall

"Please take a seat" Jin said, the worriers did so, not sitting in any specific order however Vegeta did take the end of the table to nobody's surprise, "I don't suppose you know what has happened"

"Only that you got your ass kicked, badly I might add" Hworang joked

"Yes, but do you know who" Jin replied, "Edgarrgh, one of the legendary warlords"

"So what!" Vegeta spat, "Who cares if he is a warlord, he's still no match for a Saiyan!"

"That's where you are wrong you arrogant fuck" Kazuya stated as he stood up, "He is also a member of the Latem Reppoc, a group who have been granted power by there leader who just so happens to be of a worrier race like the Saiyans" Kazuya stated, "So don't come to me with your so called superiority, last I remember you couldn't even beat me one-on-one"

"Care for a rematch then!" Vegeta threatened

"I promise you, it will be a repeat of the king of iron fist tournament" Kazuya retorted, your strength might have improved but your greatest weakness is still bright as day"

"That's enough!" Jin scolded

"He's right" Lei stated, "We have much more important things to worry about"

"Hey Jin" Paul called across the room, "Who the hell are these Warlord guys?"

"Paul, what were you doing during the fifth grade?" Bruce asked

"We don't have time to deal with Paul's idiocy" Kazuya said, "Just tell us what the strategy to take him out is already"

"Okay" The monitor turned on showing a map of North America, "You may not know this" Jin began, "But our target has been moving through North America, destroying literally everything in his path" After saying this, yellow dots appeared on the map creating a path, "This is the path our target has crossed"

"Hey, Edgarrgh hasn't attacked west city yet" Lei observed, "Wasn't he right next to there when he awoken?"

"That is correct" Jin answered, "He isn't going in any fathomable pattern. He's just attacking whatever the hell he damn well pleases" The monitor once again changed, this time it showed a city"

"Hey, isn't that" Noel began

"That's right, Los Angeles" Jin interrupted, "And Edgarrgh's next predicted target"

"Hold on, how do you know?" Lela asked, "You said yourself that he's unpredictable"

"Yes, but it's the only lead we have" Jin answered, "He'll be attacking in a matter of hours, we must strike immediately"

"Hold it, we can't just attack straight on" Kenshi stated

"Unfortunately, that is all we can do" Jin replied, History has shown us that sneak attack's are disasters against him. Everyone who is still willing to fight, head to the roof. The rest of the briefing will be done in the helicopters."

No one backed out; they all went to the roof. It took thirty minutes to get every one ready. There were five aircrafts, three of which were transports, the other two were scouts. The choppers all began to take off

"The scouts will lead the way" Jin's voice sounded over the intercom of the other choppers, "Pilots, just follow them. Everyone else, get ready. This will be without a doubt the most important battle you have ever fought" The aircrafts rose into the air and flew off to the west. Jay stood in the doorway watching this and fearing, fearing that she might never see her husband again.


	11. 58 The confrontation

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Rated M for Language and violence_

_**The confrontation**_

_No one backed out; they all went to the roof. It took thirty minutes to get every one ready. There were five aircrafts, three of which were transports, the other two were scouts. The choppers all began to take off_

"_The scouts will lead the way" Jin's voice sounded over the intercom of the other choppers, "Pilots, just follow them. Everyone else, get ready. This will be without a doubt the most important battle you have ever fought" The aircrafts rose into the air and flew off to the west. Jay stood in the doorway watching this and fearing, fearing that she might never see her husband again._

58

Smoke smothered the sky as the citizens screamed, running for their lives. Edgarrgh grinned sadistically as he slashed Soul edge through a middle aged man. The mans screams and gurgles were soon drowned out by a loud sound in the sky, Edgarrgh looked up, he saw five in the distance, all of them were slowly increasing in size. Edgarrgh waited for the outlines to fully reveal themselves, they may after all prove to be more entertaining then hunting down mere humans. After a while, killing and burning city's without opposition had began to get repetitive

He waited a few minutes for the figures to show themselves. They were aircrafts, black helicopters all with the same symbol on the side of them. At the moment Edgarrgh noticed this, the door to one of the aircrafts opened with a man standing at the door. Edgarrgh recognized the man nearly immediately

"Oh my, the purple one from before" Edgarrgh stated

* * * *

Kazuya looked down at the burning city before concentrating his eyes onto Edgarrgh, his crimson eye staring into those of Kazuya's.

"Kazuya" Kazuya's concentration was broken as he turned to the left to face Trunks

"What"

"That pink haired girl" Trunks began, "Do you think maybe we could turn her over to our side?"

"Don't even try it" Kazuya quickly answered

"Couldn't we at least try?"

"Be my guest, but if you do I can guarantee you that you'll end up as a corpse" Kazuya stated, "Don't think you're the first lustrous enemy she has encountered"

"It's not lust!" Trunks replied

"No, then what is it?!" Kazuya scolded

"I don't know, maybe It's something more"

"Don't be retarded, you know practically nothing about her"

Suddenly the intercom sprung to life, "Is everybody ready?" Jin's voice asked

"Everybody's ready on this end" The pilot of the helicopter Kazuya was on replied, "Alright, you guys are clear to jump" the pilot called to his passengers

"Jump!?" Noel shouted back, "You fucking serious! Don't we at least get parachutes?"

"Parachutes are for wimps!" Vegeta replied as he grabbed Noel by the blond ponytail and hurled him out the doorway, his screams polluting the airways. After this, Vegeta himself jumped out

"Remember what I said" Kazuya said as he summoned his purple bat-like wings and jumped out, everyone else in the aircraft jumped out as did the others in the two other transports. Those who could fly carried down those who could not. Jin landed several feet away from Edgarrgh

"Jin!" Scorpion threw a sheathed blade to Jin who caught it. Jin unsheathed his blade

"It's time to strike, Angelbane!" Jin charged at Edgarrgh, slashing Angelbane. Edgarrgh brought Soul edge down on the blade, shattering it. Jin's eyes widened in shock, Edgarrgh merely smirked.

"Get back Jin!" Raiden charged Edgarrgh, pushing him back several meters however he didn't fall

* * * *

"A-are you sure sir?" The man asked bewildered on the communication device connected to his ear and mouth

"Of course I am" The voice on the other line replied, "We shear the same enemy; it would be foolish to let this chance slip by. Release the Jacks"

* * * *

"You're quite brave to take me on head on alone" Edgarrgh stated

"It's not bravery, It's knowledge. The knowledge that I am the only one here tat stands a chance against you"

"You think you stand a chance against me" Edgarrgh mocked, "Very well, I shall gladly kill you" Edgarrgh raised his hand into the air, as he did six figures stepped forward, three of them were female and the other three were men. The women were Crimson Lust, Pride and Envy however the men were strangers, most likely the three remaining sins. Greed, Sloth and gluttony. Greed had the appearance of your average clichéd old fashion pirate with the red jacket and eye patch, the only thing that was missing was a parrot. Gluttony was a giant fifteen foot man with a black, sleeveless shirt; he had a black toothbrush moustache and neatly combed black hair. Sloth looked like a lazy, scruffy, unsanitary man who smelt as if he had never bathed in his life and had brown, scruffy hair, "Don't interfere" Edgarrgh ordered

"As you wish" Pride said

"_Good, I'll only have to worry about him_" Raiden thought. Suddenly an explosion sounded as a building behind Raiden came down; dust sprayed into the air and out of the debris jumped several Jacks. The Jacks charged at the Z-fighters, one of them punched at Jin however he ducked; as he came up he forced his fist into the Jack's head. Jin's fist exited the Jack's head; Jin pulled his fist out and threw the motionless android to the side.

Suddenly an enormous force pushed Jin down and through the air, after he landed several feet away Jin got up and looked to where he was standing, there was Gluttony, smirking. Jin charged at Gluttony and punched him hard in his large stomach; the attack was absorbed before Gluttony struck him hard and made him stumble back

"The hell?" Jin questioned before coming to a realization, "He must be like Majin Buu, I'll have to take a different approach" As he said this Jin transformed into his Devil form, he outstretched his wings and charged again, "This time, you'll go down!"


	12. 59 Goodbye my friend

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Rated M for Violence and language_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

"_Good, I'll only have to worry about him" Raiden thought. Suddenly an explosion sounded as a building behind Raiden came down; dust sprayed into the air and out of the debris jumped several Jacks. The Jacks charged at the Z-fighters,_

59

"What is this?" Edgarrgh questioned quite happily

"_Yes, what is this?_" Raiden thought, "_Why is G-Corporation assisting the sins? Unless_" Raiden quickly looked at Edgarrgh, "So G-Corporation is behind this!" Raiden accused

"I don't now" Edgarrgh replied, by the time I'd awoken Crimson Lust had already slaughtered the entire facility's personnel"

"_What are they trying to accomplish?!_" Raiden though frustrated about these current events

"Who cares how I got here anyway?" Edgarrgh began, "All that matters is how much chaos, death and destruction I can cause before I go"

"If that is what you are waiting for then I can tell you. All the destruction you've caused is as much as you shall!" Raiden covered his body with electricity, "Are you ready to face your judgement?" Raiden fired the electricity that covered him into the air, "It is time to answer for your sins to a god!" The lightning fired into the air came down at Edgarrgh, striking his metal armour and flesh. Edgarrgh groaned a defining, low growl only it was not from the lightning. A dark, purple force spewed from Edgarrgh's body and pushed the lightning back, it struck Raiden and pushed him across the pavement. Edgarrgh let out a menacing laugh as Raiden struggled to his feet

"_Some of my strength was drained with that last attack, I must be vigilant_" Raiden thought, at the same time an eyeball on Soul edge opened up and focused on Raiden, "_If I could just get it away from him, he'd be easy enough_" As he thought this, Soul edge came down at Raiden however he summoned his staff and parried the struck at the very last second.

Edgarrgh smirked, "We'll, you're stronger then the others aren't you"

"Yes, strong enough to destroy you" Raiden swung his staff at Edgarrgh's head however he moved back slightly enough to dodge it. After that, Edgarrgh slashed soul edge at Raiden's torso however he jumped up and kicked at Edgarrgh's head

"You're too slow!" Raiden taunted as his foot came in contact with Edgarrgh's face and sent him several meters away and onto his back. Edgarrgh got back up and slashed soul edge through mid air, launching a black projectile attack that looked like a miniature blade at Raiden. He tried to evade it but the attack was too fast, Raiden was stricken by the attack and was sent down to the ground as it exploded, blood splattered all over the ground.

"I'm sorry, but what were you saying about me being too slow" Edgarrgh smirked

"Damn you!" Raiden spat as he fired Electricity at Edgarrgh who charged at Raiden. The lightning didn't stop him and he slashed Raiden's chest, forcing him down

"Now die!" Edgarrgh slammed soul edge down at Raiden's throat; the elder god screamed out but was soon silenced as he was decapitated. Not only blood pumped out but also lightning into the sky

* * * *

"This can't be!?" Kazuya exclaimed, "He killed an elder god?!" After he said this, a cutlass came swinging at him however Kazuya jumped back just evading it

"Bastard" Greed spat as he continued slashing at Kazuya and he continued jumping back, after several slashes Greed stabbed at Kazuya who jumped back and knocked into someone

"Jin" Kazuya said

"You ready?" Jin asked

"Yeah" As Kazuya responded, Jin jumped over him and kicked Greed in the torso, sending him through the air. At the same time Kazuya charged at Gluttony and dealt an upper cut to his head and sent him into the air. Gluttony landed with a loud crash, he got up nearly instantly

"You will pay dearly for that" Gluttony spat

"Sure I will" Kazuya replied with no emotion in his voice. Gluttony charged slowly and punched at Kazuya who mealy punched him in the abdominal viciously forcing him to skid back, Gluttony merely smirked

"Normal attacks like that are useless against me" Gluttony laughed

"Thanks for the tip fucker" Kazuya charged his body with electrical Ki and charged at Gluttony. Kazuya pummelled Gluttony all over his body, with each strike Gluttony let out a small yelp even though it left no mark on his body. Kazuya grabbed Gluttony's head on both sides with his hands before viciously jerking at it, braking Gluttony's neck, "Bastard" Kazuya spat on Gluttony's large, lifeless body

* * * *

Greed charged at Jin and slashed his cutlass all around the area, Jin; still in his Devil form easily dodged the attacks. Jin punched Greed in the face and sent him several meters into the air. Jin fired two lasers at Greed which penetrated his abdominal; he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"You bastard" Greed spat

Shut it!" Jin yelled as he grabbed him by the throat and threw him through a building, a section of the wall came crumbling down spilling dust into the air

"You son of a bitch!!" Greed screamed as he jumped at Jin, his Cutlass out stretched in front of him. Greed stabbed but Jin easily dodged it, Greed continued his attack, slashing away like a lunatic. These attacks were pointless of course, they had no technique behind them, it was obvious that rage had begun to get the better of him.

"Do you really plan on hitting me?" Jin mocked, in his Devil form Jin's personality seemed to change significantly, normally he wouldn't taunt an enemy like this, especially in a serious situation like this or when he had such a big advantage. Mocking him would only increase the ferocity of his attacks

"Shut up!" Greed thrusted his Cutlass at Jin's abdominal however he jumped back

"_Time to end this_" Jin thought as he charged his Ki into his left hand. Then, faster then the eye could follow, Jin forced his hand into Greed's chest where his heart was located. Greed spat up blood over Jin's face before he threw Greed aside, "Now then, who's next"

_**AN: There's another chapter down, only eight or so more to go until the next Saga. Please review.**_


	13. 60 Failure

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_The sins belong to Morbid333_

_Rated M for_

_**Failure**_

"_Time to end this" Jin thought as he charged his Ki into his left hand. Then, faster then the eye could follow, Jin forced his hand into Greed's chest where his heart was located. Greed spat up blood over Jin's face before he threw Greed aside, "Now then, who's next"_

60

"There sure are a lot of Jacks there, what do we do now?" Steve asked

"What do you think" Paul replied

"Don't be intimidated by there numbers" Scorpion stated, "Just destroy them, it shouldn't be too hard"

"Not too hard" Sloth laughed, you're forgetting who you are dealing with" Sloth laughed, "If you are here to help me, Attack!"

Paul charged forward and punched a Jack in the abdominal, sending him away. A Jack-four punched at Paul's head however he ducked under the fist before launching an uppercut at its head and decapitating it with ease, the rest of the Jack's body fell to the ground.

Law ran forward and pounded several Jack's at the same time with his fists, after a few seconds the Jacks fell to the ground and their red eyes became dark. Law dodged a few attacks from Jacks before quickly dispatching them as he had done previously, a Jack-two turned its fist into a Gatling gun and fired it at Law who quickly charged and grabbed its gun, and Law turned it onto its owner making the Jack rip its self apart.

Steve ran forward and done a basic one-two combo continuously on a Jack until it was destroyed. A Jack swung at him however Steve ducked and punched it in the Abdominal sending it through the air. The Jack got back up and opened its fist revealing a Gatling gun and firing.

Asuka grabbed the Jack by the gun as it fired at Steve and threw it over her shoulder, breaking the gun and the whole arm altogether. Several Jacks swarmed on Asuka however she quickly disposed of them, she jumped into the air and kicked them all hard in the head, smashing there protective coating and the circuits inside. The Jack whose arm Asuka broke stood up and ran forward at Asuka. The Jack threw its last remaining arm at Asuka however she grabbed it before forcing her fist into its abdominal and throwing it to the ground.

Hworang kicked several Jacks hard enough to make them stumble backwards however they still came at him. Hworang charged the Ki into his foot and slammed it into one of the Jacks' abdominals, destroying it.

Bruce kneed a Jack in the head, decapitating it as if it were nothing. One of the Jacks lunged forward and attacked the kick boxer however he ducked and side stepped out of the way of the fist before punching the android with enough force to make it collapse.

Lei unleashed a round house kick that hit several Jacks and sent them flying away from him. Lei then entered his drunken master style and stumbled forward. A Jack punched at the detective however Lei fell to the ground before the android could land its attack. Lei suddenly jumped up and punched its head off.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly as he always did as he fired a Ki blast into the air, as it climbed several meters it exploded like a firework. Multiple Ki blasts rained down on the Jacks destroying many of them quite easily.

Gohan flew into the air, as he did a Jack revealed its Gatling gun and fired at him. Gohan dematerialized and appeared behind the Jack that fired at him, he pushed his hand onto the Jacks back shortly after he did. Gohan's hand began to radiate and the Jack exploded in a fiery blast of Ki.

Goten vanished and appeared behind the Jacks, when he did he fired a Ki blast from his hand that engulfed numerous Jacks, as the smoke cleared a few Gun-Jacks stepped forward and fired there Gatling guns at Goten however he flew into the air and fired a Kamehameha wave at them, as the blue wave struck them, their parts were sent flying in all directions

Trunks drew his blade and charged at the Jacks. They weren't so tough; they would have been about as strong as the Tarkatans back at the Netherealm. One slash was about all it took to destroy the weak androids.

Sub-Zero formed a ball of his Ki and threw it at one of the Jacks. The moment it hit the android, it was frozen. When that happened Sub-Zero slid forward by turning some of the ground to ice and smashed it into hundreds of pieces.

Kenshi leapt forward and jumped onto all fours, he then raised his leg and kicked a Jack into the air with ease. As it came back down, Kenshi grabbed its head and slammed it into the ground, crashing it into the ground.

Noel formed his septa style snake kung-fu stance as he ran at the Jacks, weaving between them like a snake. Noel struck a Jack with his finger tips and elbowed one that came up behind him, this knocked both Jacks to the ground, they soon got back up however Noel grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together, crushing them The remaining four Jacks charged at him however they were struck and destroyed by Ki blasts that fell from the sky (From Vegeta's attack)

Sloth charged at Scorpion, as he approached him, Scorpion seemingly vanished. Scorpion quickly appeared behind Sloth as he drew his sword and ran it threw Sloth to the hilt. Sloth made some aggressive moans and gurgling sounds for a few minutes, when he stopped, Scorpion placed both hands on Sloth's head and twisted it in a ninety degree angle to make sure that his enemy was dead. Quite pleased, Scorpion ripped out his blade

Suddenly, Jin and Kazuya jumped back towards the fighters

"Damn it" Jin mumbled

"At least we got three of them" Kazuya said, "I didn't think he would be this strong"

"Well, it looks as though you were wrong" Edgarrgh mocked, "And now you will pay the price" As Edgarrgh and the three remaining sins came closer to the fighters, Jin came to the only conclusion that was apparent

"We can't win" Jin said so everyone could hear. Edgarrgh was delighted to hear this; it was enjoyable to watch them brake right before they died. Suddenly, something sounded. Edgarrgh looked up and saw a larger transport then before. A soldier in black activated the machine gun turret and fired at Edgarrgh. The former warlord created an invisible shield that stopped the bullets in their tracks. Soon after a few cylinders shot towards Edgarrgh; as they landed, smoke spewed from them and blocked Edgarrgh's sight. The transport landed near the fighters, it was big enough to hold all of them. They all quickly filed into the transport without questioning (Even Vegeta) within moments, the rather sudden retreat was under way and the transport lifted into the sky and left the city

"Will now what" Lela asked

"If we don't stand a chance, then how the hell do we stop him?" Trunks added

"We can't" Kazuya replied, "In history, there was only ever one who could stand up to him. We need Leon"

_**AN: Just seven chapters to go. Guess what, it is my one year anniversary on on the second of May, please review it can be an anniversary gift to me, please.**_


	14. 61 Leon

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_The sins and Leon belong to Morbid333_

_**Leon**_

"_Will now what" Lela asked_

"_If we don't stand a chance, then how the hell do we stop him?" Trunks added_

"_We can't" Kazuya replied, "In history, there was only ever one who could stand up to him. We need Leon"_

_**61**_

The helicopter landed on the Zaibutsu roof, the doors opened wide and an old man was standing there to great them

"Boskonovitch? What are you doing here?" Jin asked, now in his human form as he jumped out onto the landing pad

"I take it you failed then" Boskonovitch said

"Yeah" Jin replied as everyone filed out of the helicopter

"I thought as much" Boskonovitch said, "And that is the very reason I devised and executed a new plan"

"What plan" Kazuya asked

"A simple one. We can not defeat Edgarrgh because we have no experience against Edgarrgh" Boskonovitch began

"And just what are we supposed to do?" Hworang complained

"We simply need to get the dragon balls"

"Oh that's great!" Noel exclaimed, "All we need to do is check every square inch of the world for seven tiny magic orbs"

"Oh no, along with our allies we already have all seven" Boskonovitch replied

"It can't be that easy" Lela said

"Can't it, after all he is one of the warlords"

"One of the warlords! Just like him" Paul exclaimed

"Exactly, but not just that, he was the General of the Army that stood in the way of Edgarrgh's"

"Then I guess he would be the best candidate to fight him then" Lei stated, "However we still have to worry about Soul edge"

"I have already prepared for that"

"What do you mean" Jin asked, when he did Boskonovitch seemed to smile, well his lips curved at least

"I have already sent someone out to deal with that" Boskonovitch stated quite proud of himself, "Any moment now, one of our scout squadron's well be back with Soulcalibur"

"So, what do we do until then?" Law asked

"Anything, train, screw your wife, I don't care" Boskonovitch said, "Just be here when Soulcalibur arrives"

"Alright, stay in the building" Jin told everyone, "Other then that, make yourselves at home Jin walked towards the door way

"Jin" Jin turned around to face Kazuya, "What is it"

"Something wrong?" Kazuya asked lacking interest

"Angelbane" Jin began, "It's been destroyed" Kazuya seemed to laugh at this, "What's so funny?"

"Do you still have the hilt?" Kazuya asked

"Yeah" Jin replied as he pulled the remains of Angelbane from his belt

"You are aware the Angelbane is indestructible, right?"

"What?" Jin was thrown back by this

"Close your eyes" Jin did so, "Now, channel the power of your Devil blood upon that weapon. The power capable of slaughtering all that exist. The chaos, the darkness and the bloodlust"

The power of Devil revealed itself to Jin who struggled to contain it

"Now, realise that power!" Jin's power exploded uncontrollably within his body. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that Angelbane's blade had returned, "Remember that"

"I will, Kazuya" Jin sheathed Angelbane and put it on his back. "_Now then, where's Jay_" Jin thought as he walked through the door that led to a corridor which Jin continued down. While he was walking, Jin approached an intersection in the hallway. Suddenly, someone jumped at Jin and wrapped their arms around him.

"You're back!"

"Yeah Jay, I'm back" Jin replied with a smile

"I was afraid you might not come back, and that our child would be born without a father" Jay admitted as her embrace tightened, "So did you…I mean is he"

Jin's smile faded, "No"

"Oh" is all Jay said, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to summon the Eternal dragon. Boskonovitch said he knew someone who could help us" Jin said

"The dragon?" Jay shouted excitedly

"Yeah, have you ever seen it?" Jin asked

"No, how about you?" Jay replied. Jin shock his head, "So, what are we waiting for?"

"We have to wait for someone to deliver something"

"They're here!" Someone shouted when they did, Jin and Jay turned back to the doorway

"Come on, lets go" Jay happily said. They both rushed forward towards the door

As they arrived, Boskonovitch was holding a large sword up right while everyone else was setting seven orange orbs in place, after they were in place the orbs began glowing. Then, the sky went dark as black clouds began to form, suffocating the once blue sky that loomed above. Suddenly, a great light shot up from the Dragon balls. The light swirled around as it shot up and took form, the light faded and there floated a green dragon

"**You have collected the seven dragon balls! I shall grant you two wishes!"**

"Alright" Boskonovitch began, "For my first wish, I wish that the late Warlord Leon to be returned to life!"

The great dragon's red eyes flashed for a few seconds before returning to normal, "**Your wish has been granted**"

"Wait!" Hworang shouted, "Where is he?"

"We must wish for him to be brought here as well" Jin stated

"Well, that sucks" Hworang replied

"**What is your second wish?**"

"My second wish, is for Leon to be here, in this dimension, in this area" Boskonovitch said, the dragons eyes lit up and returned to normal once again. Then a large white sphere appeared, it disappeared and revealed a man curled in a ball with short blond hair and with large, white armour.

"**Your wish has been granted**" With that said, the dragon disappeared in a bright light and the dragon balls rose into the air before flying off into completely different directions.

XXX

The city of Los Angeles was burning, the flames devoured everything. All who once resided in the city now burned in the flames, there lives cut short by a man and his followers. There were three others in the flames that did not belong. They were generals of Edgarrgh's now dead army, Greed, sloth and Gluttony.

However, not everyone in the city were courses, there were sixteen figures that stood in the middle of the burning city. Edgarrgh, Crimson Lust, Pride and Envy on one side and twelve mysterious individuals in clocks on the other, their hoods were down. Their names were Ronnie, Kerry, Jimi, Dave, Daniel, James, Angela, Herman, Sam, Jeff and George. The last man did not give his name and he was the only one to keep his hood up

Kerry had a stern face and brown, shoulder length hair; also he had hazel coloured eyes

Jimi had brown hair that ran down his back and red eyes. On his back was a double-ended blade that looked like it could cut through a tree

Dave had blond hair that hung over the right side of his face; it was just shorter than Kerry's. His eye which could be seen was blue he didn't look like he was really paying attention to what was going on around him.

Daniel had short blond hair, he had silver eyes. He had is arms folded and had a more serious look on his face then the others

James had red hair that went down is neck. His eyes were _completely_ white and he never blinked, not once and his eyes were fixed upon Edgarrgh the whole time.

Angela was the only woman on the Latem's side. She had black hair that ran low down her back. Her eyes were green and she stood close to Daniel, very close.

Herman's head was shaven completely; he also wore sunglasses making it impossible to see his eyes

Sam had silver hair tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were orange

Jeff had short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked quite dazed and his eyes never stayed in the same place.

George had messy, short green hair and blue eyes

Ronnie had messy, long black hair and red eyes

"And just why should we trust you" Edgarrgh asked

"Your words cut us like a blade" Ronnie replied, "You are practically family. What reason do we have to betray you?"

"You have a point, but you also have no reason to help us." Edgarrgh answered

"But we do, you were once one of us. And once one of us, always one of us. And besides, we shear a common enemy" Ronnie said

"You mean those pathetic fools who keep trying to get in our way?" Edgarrgh questioned with amusement.

"Yes, all we ask is that you slay them and their followers" Ronnie said, "And we will even give you an army to do it with."

Edgarrgh considered it, "Very well, I will do as you wish, for now at least. We may be removing a particularly annoying thorn from our side"

"I'm glad to hear it; your new army will be with you by dawn tomorrow" After Ronnie said this, he and his followers disappeared with the wind as there bodies turned to purple sand

"And may we never meet again" Edgarrgh spat

"So, what should we do now?" Crimson lust asked

"We rest" Edgarrgh replied.

**Back at the Latem base**

"It has been done, my master." Ronnie stated as he knelt before the figure, only its red eyes could be made out from the dark room

"I see" It replied

"Master, what is our next action?" Ronnie asked

"Patience, all shall become clear in good time. For now, return to your disguise"

"Yes master." Ronnie said as he rose, bowed respectfully, and left the room.

"Soon, all shall be revealed, once the Mishima Zaibutsu is destroyed, this world shall again be ours to shape as we see fit."


	15. 62 Attack

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Final Fantasy seven_

_The Seven sins belong to Morbid333_

"_**You have collected the seven dragon balls! I shall grant you two wishes!"**_

"_Alright" Boskonovitch began, "For my first wish, I wish that the late Warlord Leon to be returned to life!"_

_The great dragon's red eyes flashed for a few seconds before returning to normal, "__**Your wish has been granted**__"_

"_Wait!" Hworang shouted, "Where is he?"_

"_We must wish for him to be brought here as well" Jin stated _

"_Well, that sucks" Hworang replied_

"_**What is your second wish?**__"_

"_My second wish, is for Leon to be here, in this dimension, in this area" Boskonovitch said, the dragons eyes lit up and returned to normal once again. Then a large white sphere appeared, it disappeared and revealed a man curled in a ball with short blond hair and with large, white armour._

"_**Your wish has been granted**__" With that said, the dragon disappeared in a bright light and the dragon balls rose into the air before flying off into completely different directions._

_

* * *

_

"Yes, all we ask is that you slay them and their followers" Ronnie said, "And we will even give you an army to do it"

Edgarrgh considered it, "Very well, I will do as you wish, for now at least. We may be removing a particularly annoying thorn from our side"

"I'm glad to hear it; your new army will be with you by dawn tomorrow" After Ronnie said this, he and his followers disappeared with the wind as there bodies turned to purple sand

"And may we never meet again" Edgarrgh spat

"So, what should we do now?" Crimson lust asked

"We rest" Edgarrgh replied. And that is what they did. And in the night, Edgarrgh dreamt, he dreamt of his past and the final battle he fought

_63_

_6:30 AM_

Sirens sounded within the Zaibutsu as explosions sounded throughout the entire island.

"What's going on!" Jin asked as he rushed out of his room fully dressed.

"We're under attack!" A passing by soldier shouted

"By who?" Jin asked

"G-Corporation!" The soldier shouted before running off to report to his station

"G-Corporation? What are they up to? First they ally themselves with Edgarrgh and now this." Jin said

"What's going on?" Jay yawned as she stepped out of the room. Jin turned around and put his hands on her shoulders

"Jay, this is very important. Find Jon and get to the emergency lockdown."

"Um, okay" Jay replied as she hurried down the hall. "_I hope everyone else is alright_" Jin thought before he rushed down the hallway to the control room.

* * *

Edgarrgh had an enormous smirk on his face. Crimson Lust, Pride and Envy all had similar faces. Jacks continued to fly all over the island as they shot down various Tekkenshu soldiers

"What should we do?" Envy asked, "It doesn't seem like they need us."

"Let these ones deal with the army. We shall be heading to cut of the head" Edgarrgh stated with a glorious smirk on his face.

"We can't hold them back god damn it!" A Tekkenshu shouted as he emptied a clip from his assault rifle out at a Gun-Jack. Luckily it was enough to bring it down. Many of the Jacks noticed this and immediately started opening fire on the man with the Gatling guns that came out of there fists. (Much like that of Barrett in FF7. In this story it is the same technology and it was G-Corporation who gave it to him.) The Tekkenshu was slaughtered, his blood splattering all over the ground.

"Fuck!" One of the Tekkenshu shouted

"Fall back! We have to fall back!" another shouted. Suddenly, right before all hope seemed lost. Many of the Jacks were engulfed in flames.

"What the?" One of the Tekkenshu began

"Fools. Looks like it is up to the Shirai Ryu to deal with these intruders" Said a ninja in yellow as he stepped forward

"Scorpion!" Another ninja called as he appeared in a blast of smoke, "our scouts have reported four intruders heading for the Mishima Zaibutsu building"

"I'm heading there now" The first ninja stated as he turned around and rushed back. A Jack spotted this and turned its gun on him. Suddenly, the ninja punched the Jack in the head and decapitated it in a single glorious strike.

"Who wants some more!" The Shirai Ryu shouted. Many of the Jacks ran at him but the ninja of fire merely jumped into the air and kicked the Jack in the head, sending it flying several meters away from the rest of its body. Another Jack jumped forward and punched at the Shirai Ryu ninja's head however he just ducked making the fist travel over his head. His next move was to slam his palm on the Jack's chest. When he did, he fired a ray of fire from his palm and impaled the Jack with it as well as sending him flying away several meters.

The remaining Jacks surrounded the ninja before displaying there weapons and pointing them at him.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" A blue Ki beam suddenly came down from above and struck a few of the Jacks. The beam then proceeded to travel around and engulf the remaining enemies. The attack soon ended; when it did Goten dropped down from the sky and landed in front of the Shirai Ryu ninja.

"You are Goten, correct?" The ninja asked

"Yeah" replied the saiyan

"Where are the others that you fight with?" asked the ninja

"They're all around the island fighting what Jacks they can find." Goten answered.

"I see" the Shirai Ryu said, "Then I doubt this battle well last much longer. Still, I wonder what they're motives are?"

"Yeah, so do I" Goten admitted.

* * *

"The battle is at a steady pace. We can't see the outcome just yet" a man in the control room said. Jin thought about this for awhile before coming to a conclusion

"I'm going to head out!" Jin announced

"What!" A man shouted, "But sir…"

"I'll be fine" Jin said, "You're in charge while I'm gone." Jin said before rushing out of the room and running towards the elevator. He pushed a button and the doors opened. He hurried in and pushed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and the elevator car began its journey down

DING

The doors opened and Jin hurried out. He ran for the door. He was just centimetres away but just before he could reach for it, there was an explosion that sent him flying away. Jin quickly recovered and jumped back up onto his feet. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw who was standing at the now destroyed doorway

"_Edgarrgh, Crimson Lust, Pride and Envy!_" Jin screamed in his head

"Good mourning, Jin." Edgarrgh greeted. An enormous smirk planted on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: I've shortened this saga a bit, only two chapters to go. Reviews would be appreciated.**_


	16. 63 Leon to the rescue

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_The seven sins and Leon belong to Morbid333_

_Rated M for Violence and language_

_**Leon to the Rescue**_

_DING_

_The doors opened and Jin hurried out. He ran for the door. He was just centimetres away but just before he could reach for it, there was an explosion that sent him flying away. Jin quickly recovered and jumped back up onto his feet. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw who was standing at the now destroyed doorway_

"_Edgarrgh, Crimson Lust, Pride and Envy!" Jin screamed in his head_

"_Good mourning, Jin." Edgarrgh greeted. An enormous smirk planted on his face._

64

Jin began to slowly back up, though there was very little point to it. The sins began to close the distance between them, Edgarrgh had Soul edge drawn and pointed at Jin's throat. Suddenly, Jin hit the wall.

"Damn it! Now what" Jin whispered to himself.

"It is fairly obvious isn't it? You die!" Edgarrgh stated obviously overhearing Jin, "I'll enjoy watching you squirm" Edgarrgh said as he lunged soul edge at Jin. However the blade was suddenly intercepted by another. Edgarrgh's eyes widened at the sight of the blade, quickly he looked to who was holding it and his face contorted in rage.

"Leon!" Edgarrgh growled as he jumped back away from the blond man in white armour.

"I was told that I was needed, and now I see why. After all, I am the only one powerful enough to defeat you." The blond arrogantly boasted

"Bastard! I will kill you slowly!" Edgarrgh shouted before he turned to the three women behind him, "You three kill him!"

"With pleasure" Crimson Lust said with a sadistic grin on her face as she slashed her whip across the ground, "Time to die."

Envy pulled out two wave swords and charged at Jin, "Die!" She shouted. Suddenly, a fist smashed into her face and sent her to the ground.

"Kazuya?" Jin questioned as his father stood before him. The only form of reply from the man was a shift of his pupils; he quickly shifted them back to the woman.

"Hanzo, can you take care of the ninja?" Kazuya asked.

"What?" Pride questioned as she turned around. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw the ninja in yellow behind her. Nobody had ever snuck up behind her before.

"Yeah." the ninja replied.

"Jin, take care of the psycho bitch."

"Right." Jin replied

"You bastard!" Envy shouted as she charged at Kazuya. Said man also charged forward and the battle was underway. Everyone charging towards their assigned enemy.

* * *

"No-body-sneaks-up-on-me!" Pride shouted as she slashed her Katana at Scorpion in-between every word. Scorpion dodged every strike with ease.

"You're already dead bitch."

"I'll kill you!" Pride shouted.

"You can't kill that which is not alive you fucking bitch." Scorpion retorted as he punched Pride hard in the stomach forcing her to drop to her knees and lose grip of her weapon. He then kicked her in the head and sent her flying away. "Get up!" Scorpion commanded as he kicked Pride's weapon over to her. Slowly, the ninja got to her feet and picked up her Katana.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Pride shouted as she charged forward with her katana outstretched. The blade penetrated Scorpions chest and exited through his back. Pride smirked. So did Scorpion. The ninja clenched his fist and struck Pride in the face and sent her to the ground. Scorpion pulled the blade out of him and impaled it into the ground. Pride rolled back and got back onto her feet. Pride then ran forward before jumping into the air and kicking Scorpion in the face, sending him to the ground. Pride pulled her weapon out of the ground and charged at Scorpion; however he rolled over and jumped up before he threw a fireball at her. Pride destroyed the fireball with her katana and charged forward, she slashed down, but Scorpion grabbed the weapon by the hilt just above Pride's hand. Pride's eyes widened immensely. Scorpion threw his fist into Pride's abdomen and made her fall but before she could fall down Scorpion twisted her around so her back was facing him and so her arm with her katana was behind her back.

"This is pathetic." Scorpion spat as he threw Pride forward a few meters.

"You bastard!" Pride shouted as she jumped up and ran at Scorpion.

* * *

Kazuya slammed his fist into Envy's face and sent her flying across the room

"I'll kill you for that!" Envy shouted as she jumped up.

Envy charged at Kazuya and slashed her wave swords at him. Kazuya dodged the first blade however the second slashed him across his already present scar. Kazuya gritted his teeth; however it was mainly in rage not pain. Kazuya punched Envy hard in the face, he followed this be kneeing her in the abdomen and ended it be striking her in the side of the head which sent her to the ground. Envy swept at Kazuya's feet; however he jumped and avoided the strike. Envy used this chance to jump up, she then slashed at Kazuya's feet, but Kazuya kicked her in the chest and sent her stumbling back.

"You just won't quit, well you?" Envy asked irritated.

"I'm afraid not." Kazuya replied.

Envy lunged forward with both of her wave swords outstretched. Kazuya sidestepped just before Envy reached him, as she passed him, Kazuya slammed his elbow into her back followed by a kick behind the kneecap. Envy growled as she stumbled to her knees, as Kazuya moved in for his next attack, Envy jumped up, spun around and slashed Kazuya in the abdomen, spilling his blood to the ground. Quickly the Devil within Kazuya mended the wound; as soon as this happened Kazuya slammed his fist into Envy's face and sent her flying.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Envy shouted as she got up and charged at Kazuya.

* * *

"You shall be defeated!" Leon shouted.

"I well enjoy killing you slowly!" Edgarrgh answered.

"Feel my blade!" Leon shouted as he lunged at Edgarrgh. The battle had begun.


	17. 64 Someone to die for

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_The seven sins and Leon belong to Morbid333_

_Rated M for violence and Language_

_**Someone to die for**_

_**A/N: Here it is, here is the last chapter of the saga. I spent longer on this saga then I would have liked. Anyway, let's get moving**_

* * *

"_Jin, take care of the psycho bitch."_

"_Right." Jin replied_

"_You bastard!" Envy shouted as she charged at Kazuya. Said man also charged forward and the battle was underway. Everyone charging towards their assigned enemy._

65

"Die!" Crimson Lust shouted as she slashed her whip at Jin, However he changed into his devil form and flew into the air. Of their past encounters, Jin knew that he couldn't hold back. Jin shot down two lasers down at Crimson Lust however she rolled forward before slashing at his wing. Jin growled out in pain as he fell to the ground. Crimson Lust slashed her whip at Jin's head, however he ducked down before throwing his fist forward and slamming it into her abdomen, making her crouch down. Jin's next move was to grab Crimson Lust by the head and throw her against the wall. She slammed into the wall and fell to the floor; quickly she got back up with a snarl on her face. Crimson Lust spun around before slashing at Jin, however he jumped back before firing lasers at her, she dropped down and the beams shot over her head.

"Give it up!" Jin shouted.

"Never!" Crimson Lust replied before charging at Jin once again.

* * *

Scorpion moved out of the way as Pride charged past him. Scorpion drew his blade.

"You're dead bitch!" Scorpion spat

"Shut up!" Pride shouted as she charged at the ninja. Scorpion covered his sword in fire and slashed it across the air, sending flames at her. "Graagh!" Pride screamed as the flames engulfed her.

"Trust me; you don't stand a chance against me." Scorpion stated. Shortly after he did he lunged forward with his sword outstretched. Pride ducked the strike and impaled Scorpion in the chest before pulling the blade out and kicking Scorpion away. Pride ran out of the flames, her flesh horribly burned.

"Youfuckingsonofabitch" Pride slurred through the cries of agony.

Scorpion charged forward and slashed at the grotesque woman with his blade covered in flames before slashing at her, she parried the strike before lunging forward in an attempt to impale Scorpion, however he moved out of the way and slashed her back. Pride screamed out before Scorpion stabbed her in the back and kicked her, pushing her to the ground. Pride staggered back onto her feet before running for the door. Suddenly, something sharp penetrated her back.

"Come here!" Scorpion pulled Pride towards him with his Kunai attached to a rope, as her body approached him; Scorpion punched her hard and sent her to the floor. Scorpion raised his blade and positioned it over Pride before he forced it down into her body. He held it there for awhile until she stopped struggling and he was certain she was dead.

* * *

Envy slashed both of her blades at Kazuya; however he jumped back and dodged them. Envy then lunged forward with her blades outstretched, Kazuya sidestepped and Envy missed him. Kazuya slammed his fist into Envy's back and sent her stumbling forward.

"I hate you!" Envy shouted as she spun around.

"I don't really give a fuck." Kazuya replied.

"You're a real piece of shit, did you know that!" Envy spat

"So what?" Kazuya asked monotonously.

Envy wore an expression of pure hatred before she charged at Kazuya. She slashed both blades at him; however Kazuya jumped into the air and kicked Envy in the head, sending her to the ground before he landed. Envy jumped up and slashed a blade at Kazuya's head, he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you fighting?" Envy asked.

"Why not?" Kazuya replied.

"Why are you loyal to him?"

"He is my…son." Kazuya answered.

"But why do you care about him?"

"I don't." Kazuya answered, "Not in the father son way. But his mother is close to him. So if you are attacking him then you are attacking her. And I assure you that I will destroy _anyone_ who tries to bring her harm!" As he said that, Kazuya forced Envy's hand with the blade back and decapitated Envy with her own weapon.

* * *

"You shall be defeated!" Leon shouted.

"I well enjoy killing you slowly!" Edgarrgh answered.

"Feel my blade!" Leon shouted as he lunged at Edgarrgh.

Leon slashed down at his mortal enemy however he blocked the strike before pushing him back. Now it was Edgarrgh's turn to lunge forward, his weapon outstretched. Leon sidestepped out of the way and as Edgarrgh charged past, he slammed Soulcalibur into Edgarrgh's back. The tremendous weight of the weapon made Edgarrgh stumble forward.

"What is wrong? Is this truly your best?" Leon taunted.

Edgarrgh turned to him with a smirk on his face, "Such arrogance, some things never change." Edgarrgh charged forward and slammed his blade at Soulcalibur, sending it into the air. "You lose."

"Do I?" Leon shouted as he slammed his fist into Edgarrgh's face with one hand and grabbing Soul edge with the other. Leon pulled the blade away before slashing at Edgarrgh with enough force to send him to the wall. Leon then outstretched Soul edge in front of him before lunging forward. "It is too late to cower in fear! Now die!"

"Stay-away-from-him!" Crimson Lust suddenly jumped in front of Edgarrgh ready to take the full force of the blow.

"Move! Out of the way!" Edgarrgh shouted as he grabbed Crimson Lust by the head and threw her out of the way to the ground. Suddenly, Soul edge impaled its way into Edgarrgh's chest.

"No!" Crimson Lust shouted.

"Hurry up! Run!" Edgarrgh spat. Shakily, Crimson Lust got to her feet and ran for the exit.

"Let her go." Jin said as he noticed Kazuya and Scorpion ready to chase after her, "There is nothing to gain by killing her now."

Edgarrgh looked up to Leon with a grin before putting his palm on his face. Suddenly a beam of dark energy exited through Leon's head and he fell to the ground dead. Jin's body was riddled with surprise, and horror.

"I…win" Edgarrgh let out one final smirk before his head fell limp.

* * *

"Fuck, this guy is _heavy_!" Hworang complained as he dragged Edgarrgh's cadaver out of the Mishima helicopter to the Coast of Mishima Island, Soul edge still impaled in his chest. Jin and Kazuya were by Hworang's side

"Throw him in." Jin instructed. Hworang did so, and the three waited and watched as the tides eventually dragged Edgarrgh and soul edge out for the enormous ocean to consume, "It's finally over." Jin said

"Jin." Kazuya called.

"Yeah?" Jin asked.

"The martial arts tournament is coming up in a year. Don't enter."

"What? Why?"

"I guess that means it's gonna be boring for me to win" Hworang complained.

"The same goes for you dipshit" Kazuya stated

"Oh."

"Spend the next four years training, then when the next one roles around, enter. In fact, make as few public appearances as possible. We all need to increase our power. I fear the Latem Reppoc is out there and given the chance, they'll kill us all." Kazuya said

"Alright." Jin submitted as the three made their way back to the helicopter.

* * *

"Great, just fucking great!" Kerry of the Reppoc complained as he stood with Jimi and Ronnie in a G-Corporation lab.

"Relax, Edgarrgh was just a test." Ronnie stated.

"You have to admit though; we _were_ close, so very close." Jimi said as he leaned against a wall.

"Don't worry, we still have one more test for him" Ronnie said as he approached a hollow cylinder with a muscular and unconscious man inside. "And this test he won't survive. This I promise"

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is the end of the saga, I hope you made it through it, it probably could have been better. I'll rewrite it at some point. I have a TBZ one-shot coming up soon in the same category called Death isn't enough. Anyone with anything in the TBZ series in their Favourites, on story alert or has left a review well get a PM saying when the next part well be up. If you don't want a PM, please PM me and say so. Reviews are appreciated; please let me know how you felt about the story.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Necrophiliac666.**_

_**Soul Edge Saga completed**_


End file.
